From Broken to Brother
by OllieCollie
Summary: While the boys patch each other up after the skirmish with Pulitzer's "army," Mush reminisces about the first time he met one of his brothers.


**A/N:**

 **Just want to take a quick second to thank everyone who read, favorited, and reviewed my last fic. You are all very much appreciated! I have several more stories in the works, so fingers crossed I'll get them wrapped up and published soon!**

 ** _This story is for DinerGuy, who loves Mush just as much as I do. ;)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Still don't own Newsies_**

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Would y' sit still, kid?" Mush groaned, using both hands to hold the younger newsie's head in place.

Elmer stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"I swear, you _do_ act jus' like an ornery little kid," Mush complained, dabbing the wet cloth against the cut on Elmer's forehead. He kept his free hand on the boy's head to prevent him from pulling away again.

"That's 'cause he is one," Race called from the other side of the room.

"Aw, shuddup." Elmer frowned, chucking a tattered rag at the older boy. He yelped when the fingers intertwined in his dark curls tightened, tugging his head back in Mush's direction.

Race just laughed and turned his attention back to patching up Tommy Boy.

Silence filled the room for a moment, none of the newsies too interested in conversing about how they had just been pummeled by Pulitzer's goons.

Mush dipped his rag in the bowl of water and wrung it out. "Reminds me of the first time I had to put you back together," he muttered under his breath. His mind wandered, taking him back nearly seven years in time…

* * *

 _Ten-year-old Mush hurried through the New York streets, rubbing his arms as he glanced up at the quickly-darkening sky. The clouds were gray; the threat of snow inevitable._

 _Mush had only just sold his last paper. He knew he had to find the others and get back to the lodging house before he got stuck in the incoming snowstorm. His tattered, too-small coat was not doing its job, and the young newsboy was freezing._

 _He was less than two blocks away when the pounding of boots on pavement filled his ears._

 _The dark-haired newsie frowned. From out of nowhere, a child bolted past, down into an alley. A man followed, huffing and puffing. Mush recognized him in an instant._

Snyder the Spider!

 _Amidst the fear building up in his chest, the young boy didn't hesitate. He sprinted down the alley after the two. Nothing good ever came of that monster chasing anybody._

 _By the time Mush caught up, it was too late. He ducked behind a stack of wooden crates and watched Snyder corner the helpless kid. An evil grin spread across the man's face. "You can't run from me!"_

 _The child cowered, curling in on himself, cradling one arm to his chest._

 _Snyder waggled his finger at the boy. "It's off to The Refuge for you, ya lousy thief." He sneered, the back of his hand connecting with the kid's cheek. The ear-splitting slap echoed through the alley._

 _The little boy's pained cry set Mush in motion, propelling him forward with a yell. He kicked the back of the Spider's knees as hard as he could and shoved him. The old man's legs buckled, sending him to the ground with a crash._

 _Mush didn't have time to enjoy the amusing sight of Snyder sprawled out on the frozen ground, yowling in pain. "C'mon!" the ten-year-old yelled, voice rising above the swirling wind and the snow that had finally begun to fall. His fingers curled around the boy's shirtsleeve, hauling him to his feet._

 _The younger boy resisted at first, but one quick glance at Snyder scrambling to get up sent him sprinting along with Mush. They dashed through the snowy streets, tossing nervous glances over their shoulders as they went._

 _Mush made sure to take a couple of detours instead of heading straight to the lodging house. By the time the two skidded to a stop in front of the building, they were both gasping, completely out of breath._

 _Mush coughed as icy air filled his lungs. He was thankful for the pelting snow that would blind Snyder and hopefully keep him from trailing them._

 _The ten-year-old wrapped his hand around the younger boy's uninjured arm to keep him from taking off again. "It's okay," he reassured, tugging him toward the door of the lodging house. "You'll be safe here."_

 _Snow flew inside with the two boys as they made their entrance. Mush let go of the kid long enough to shove the door shut again, effectively keeping the storm_ _—_ _and Snyder_ _—_ _out._

 _He turned, realizing all eyes were on him. The chatter started right within seconds._

 _"Mush!"_

 _"Where was ya?"_

 _"We thought you's was_ dead _!"_

 _"All right, all right!" Panther, one of the older boys, silenced the group, moving in closer. "Mush, where ya been, kid? Top's out lookin' fer ya." His eyes scanned the new arrival._ _"And who's this?"_

 _Everyone's gaze flipped to the kid plopped on the floor beside Mush. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his uninjured arm protectively wound around them._

 _"Synder was after 'im," Mush explained. "I wasn't gonna leaves him to get taken to The Refuge!"_

 _At the mention of the horrid place, the kid whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes. Even the other newsies shifted nervously at the name._

 _"I'll takes care of him," Mush hurriedly added, crouching beside the frightened boy._

 _Panther nodded once, conceding. Maybe it was the kid's puppy-dog eyes that softened his heart. "I'll get some things ready." He nodded again. "Get him warmed up."_

 _The other newsies watched from a distance as Mush reached for the new kid. The boy flinched when Mush gently pulled the snow-covered hat from his head. Unruly black curls tumbled across his forehead. The poor little guy couldn't've been more than seven or eight._

 _"You got a name?" Mush asked, removing his own dripping coat. It was then he realized the little boy wasn't even wearing one. He frowned._

 _The kid hesitated. "El_ _—_ _Elmer," came the quiet whisper._

 _It was a start, at least. Within minutes, Mush and Panther had the kid sitting at the table near the stove, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Mush diligently tended to Elmer's injuries, from the stinging handprint on his cheek to the sluggishly bleeding gash on his left arm. Panther offered a piece of leftover, somewhat-stale bread to the kid, who wolfed it down like he hadn't eaten in days._

 _By the time Mush was finished with his examination, the rest of the newsies had somewhat settled down again and Top had returned, relieved to see that the ten-year-old had made it back in one piece. He gave Elmer a quick smile before he and Panther began a whispered conversation in the corner._

 _Mush watched for a moment before turning his attention back to Elmer, who blinked slowly, forcing his eyes to stay open. "C'mon, you's can bunk with me t'night." Mush decided against any interrogation. The kid was still scared_ _—_ _not to mention exhausted_ _—_ _and too many questions would only wind him up. Instead, he led the kid to his empty bed. Elmer followed with no complaints._

 _"Hey, Mush." The whisper came from the bunk above_ — _Jack Kelly. "How is he?"_

 _Mush watched Elmer snuggle underneath the blankets; the kid still casting wary glances around the now-quiet room. "He'll be fine. We'll watch out for 'im now."_

* * *

"Y' done yet?" Elmer's complaint drew Mush from his memories, back to the present.

"Yeah yeah, holds on a second." He mused for a moment about how far Elmer had come from the terrified, lonely kid he'd once been. Now he was one of the goofiest, most talkative newsies in the group.

Mush finished wrapping a clean cloth around the younger boy's head, knotting it in the back. "There." He smacked Elmer lightly on the shoulder, earning a playful glare from his patient.

"Where was ya, anyways?" Elmer asked, sliding aside and allowing Romeo to settle into his recently vacated seat.

Mush tilted Romeo's chin up to survey his injuries. "Them Delanceys sure got you good." To Elmer, he added in a quieter voice, "Winter of 1892."

Realization filled Elmer's face at the mention of the date. "I ain't ever gonna forget that day long as I lives." He smiled, smacking Mush playfully on the shoulder. "That was the day y' made me a brother."


End file.
